Power Rangers: With Extra Space
by Insider2000
Summary: A parody of Power Rangers In Space. Be prepared for a drunk Rita, a violent Cassie, a Carlos with EXTRA stereotype, the sexiest villianess, and a sexy weapon the Rangers have in secret. What's better? When this ends, it won't branch into Lost Galaxy.


A gathering of evil beings celebrate the defeat of the Power Rangers. Rita Repulsa walks around with a bottle of Jack Daniels at hand. "Goodie. Like I really give a crap that purple haired pirate bitch beat the Power Rangers. Ugh….at least the pizza rolls are good." She starts stuff her face with pizza roll. "Fuck! Ugh…they're so good! Zedd, honey! You have to try this!" Zedd is unconscious on the floor. "Forget it. You're just like this in bed anyway."

Immediately, Divatox waltzes into the room. "Hello, pathetic swine! It is I, Divatox! The mistress who defeated the Power Ra~"

Dark Specter interrupts her. "Shut up! Jesus! I can't stand it! Rita, stop smoking! You're voice is getting worse! Divatox, stop being a bitch! In fact, stop existing!"

Rita turns towards Dark Specter. "Holy! Dark Specter? The guy from the piece a crap Turbo movie?"

"Ugh…don't remind me of that piece of shit." Dark Specter sighs. "Yes. And thanks to Vixenock…"

"Divatox."

"Whatever. We now have Zordon!" Dark Specter removes a sheet revealing Zordon.

Zordon yawns. "Hey guys, how are you all doing?"

Rita cackles loudly. "Zordon, how much I've longed for your captured."

Zordon rolls his eyes, then rapidly smells something. "Is that pizza rolls? Please give me some. Oh God how I wish I wasn't in this stupid fish bowl."

"HAHAHAHA…..My God…..Dark Specter." Rita suddenly gave a face of sympathy.

Dark Specter picked up the plate of pizza rolls. "No soul should be without pizza rolls. We're evil, but not Satan."

"Are you people kidding me?" Everyone turns to Divatox, who is speaking down to Dark Specter. "Pizza rolls? What a pathetic notion."

Rita freezes, and slowly turns with scorn. "Never attack the purity and greatness that is PIZZA ROLLS!" She fires an energy blast from her staff toward Divatox. Divatox dodges, and the energy blast flies past her. Before the blast harms anyone else, someone catches it. She crushes blast with her hands, and it flows out from her hand slowly.

"Who the hell is she?" Rita lowers her staff.

Zedd suddenly wakes up from his slumber. "SWEET MERCIFUL JESUS!"

Rita looks towards him. "Oh yes, NOW you get an erection." Rita gets one more look at the new woman. "OH! I think I'm getting an erection now. Who is she?"

"She is Astronema!" Dark Specter laughs. "The sexiest villainess the Power Rangers has come up with."

Astronema smiles. "Do we intend to share those pizza rolls?"

Rita laughs. "I like this dame! See Divatox? Everyone loves pizza rolls. Even the mysterious cloaked figure that's been hanging among us that we haven't identified."

Divatox twiddles her fingers. "Yeah…..about that….shouldn't we?"

"Pay more attention to King Mondo?" King Mondo raises his hand.

Dark Specter waves his hand in apathy. "No….no one will remember you."

"Give me pizza rolls?" Zordon happily smiles.

Dark Specter grabs the pizza roll plate. "OF COURSE! Yes, here are your….wait…..WHO IS THAT CLOAKED FIGURE!"

Astronema calls out, "It's a spy!"

The cloaked figure removes his cloak, revealing himself to be Goldar. "Wait! I just like wearing cloaks! It's fashionable!"

Dark Specter breathes a sigh of relief, "Okay…for a minute I thought we had a…..RED RANGER!" He points to the Red Ranger hiding under Rita's dress."

Rita looks under her dress. "What the hell? I thought you were Zedd."

Zedd is suddenly kicked across the room by Astronema. Zedd turns toward Astronema. "I thought you were Rita."

The Red Ranger immediately rushes and steals the pizza roll plate. "Despite the fact that you have Zordon, I'm going to steal this pizza roll plate for no particular reason!" He vanishes with the plate.

Dark Specter screams, "Vogueadon!"

"It's Divatox." Divatox shivers in fear. "But….I defeated them ALL. There should be none of them left!"

Dark Specter ignores her, "Because you fail, you will do missions off screen and be completely unimportant for majority of the season."

"WHAT!" Divatox starts giving a painful sob.

"Rita Repulsa!"

Rita raises her bottle of Jack Daniels. "Yo!"

"You and Zedd will do awesome things off screen."

Rita laughs. "The fun things we do off screen. Far more fun than any of the things the Power Rangers do. Too bad we can't have as much fun as Bulk and Skull."

"Who can?" Dark Specter turns to Astronema. "You will find and kill the Red Ranger. Because obviously, there won't be any other Rangers than just the Red one."

"Yes. My tight leather outfit embraces the idea of slaughtering the Rangers!"

"HOT!" Zordon calls out from his tube.

Dark Specter taps on the glass. "Shut up, fishy! Now Astronema, GO!"

"Excellent…I…"

Dark Specter stops her. "And Divatox's nephew, Elgar, will go with you."

"FUCK!"

Elgar rushes up to Astronema. "Oh goodie! It's very nice to meet you. Now who are we going to…" Astronema punches Elgar in the throat.

"Let's go, freak job." Astronema marches with her Quantrons out of the ceremony. And so, Power Rangers: With Extra Space begins.


End file.
